


Shameful

by syniaie



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Abortion, Mentioned Bergan and Ghis, Pregnancy, Sexism, Vayne being a dick, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syniaie/pseuds/syniaie
Summary: Drace attempts to solve a minor problem, and Vayne turns an ordeal from small to big.





	Shameful

"Your Honor - repeat your words?"

The throne room was far too large to be as hot as it was. It scorched under Drace's armor, burning along her shoulders and neck. Vayne leaned closer in his tall seat of grandeur, waiting for her to comply. 

"I have fallen with child, Your Majesty. I request your permission to take my leave in order to terminate the process."

It was silent for a long moment. The air was heavy, thick with uneasiness and tension. 

"You," he repeated, slowly, "Carry within you a new life?"

"Indeed, my Lord." The Magister's face was carefully neutral, helm tucked under her arm with nerves prickling under her skin.

She did not move when he stood, slowly striding around the desk towards her. It was another long moment before Vayne spoke again.

"Your Honor, what has caused you to fall this far?"

Drace's breath caught as the emperor slowly circled her. "Your Majesty-"

"A Magister, letting herself be bed like a common whore," he interrupted. "You sully the reputation of the Empire with your actions."

Vayne continued, Drace's grip on her helm tense. "This news shall not leave this palace. Shameful is the lust of greedy women and worse so is the reprecussions that come with it."

With alarming speed, he seized her wrist, crushing it even through her gauntlet, causing her helm to crash to the floor. "You have degraded yourself to less than the common street woman selling herself to live. How dare you step into my presence with such a repulsive act hidden in your heart?" The hand on Drace's wrist crushed further, whorls of soft bluish white fog drifting from his hand as Vayne forced her to her knees.

"Hipocrisy!" She finally cried. "You act as though Bergan brings not to his bed nigh all of Archades - race be damned. As if the screams of his partners do not echo through the palace without single care! You care not that Ghis reeks of the vicious stench of coupling even through his armor, how bed he the men of Archadia and beyond with no end in sight. I wish only to correct my singular mistake, to resume my duties as a servant of the Empire. Do not place me lower than these whoring scoundrels!"

Vayne let go of Drace's wrist, watching her pull it away as if she'd been burned. A dark scowl was fixed firmly on her face.

"Even Zargabaath and Gabranth are given clemency to couple with whom they choose. You deny me not only my right to privacy as Magister, but as a citizen of Archadia."

The emperor was silent, staring back at her fierce expression with no empathy. "...You have been granted a day's leave. Return unburdened or be cast away from your rank."

Drace gasped as Vayne turned away. "A single day? My lord-"

"You shall be grateful for what is given. Begone from my sight, Magister disgraced."

Quietly, Drace stood, pulling her helm on once more before giving an appropriate bow to that man still refused to look her in the eye, and left the throne room.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel terrible about writing this and I have no idea why I came up with this, but here


End file.
